I never knew the meaning of Christmas
by Saluv
Summary: A apresentação de fim de ano do Glee Club reserva algo inesperado para alguns de seus participantes. Finn&Rachel story.


**Título:** I never knew the meaning of Christmas

**Autor:** Sajater

**Categoria:** 1ª Temporada, Songfic

**Advertências:** nenhuma

**Classificação:** G

**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)

**Completa: [**X**] Yes [ ] No**

**Resumo:** A apresentação de fim de ano do Glee Club reserva algo inesperado para alguns de seus participantes.

**OBS:** Eu sei que ficou meio clichê, mas espero que vocês gostem

O Natal chegou assim como a apresentação de fim de ano do McKinley's High School. O ano havia sido grande para o Glee Club, já que saíram do anonimato e passaram a ser conhecidos como um grande clube do colégio. Além de ter feito uma integração nunca antes imaginados juntos como as Cherrios e os desajustados da escola.  
Além disso, o Glee Club havia se classificado para as Regionais do Concurso. Algo que eles haviam lutado tanto e agora era para comemorar e ensaiar ainda mais para vencer tudo. Porém, antes disso teriam que se apresentar com números natalinos. E o dia havia chegado.  
Mr. Schuster havia deixado para que eles decidissem as músicas a serem cantadas. A primeira escolha foi a tradicional "And so this is Christmas" com solos em trio de Rachel, Mercedes e Quinn. A segunda foi "I never knew the meaning of Christmas" do N'Sync com solos de Finn e Puck, que apesar de estarem brigados por conta do caso "gravidez da Quinn" toparam o desafio.  
E a hora havia chegado! Estavam na platéia seus pais, parentes, todo o colégio e convidados. Rachel estava uma pilha nos bastidores, andando de um lado pro outro. Tudo o que ela mais queria estava acontecendo naquele ano: o crescimento do Glee Club etc. Só faltava uma coisa. Ela parou olhando em direção a Finn que conversava animadamente com o restante do grupo. Ele era tão bom e gentil, o sorriso dele era a coisa mais linda do universo! Mas ele não era pra ela, pensou, deixando a expressão em seu rosto murchar. Virou-se e se distanciou para o lado totalmente inverso aos deles. Só não tinha reparado que Quinn havia notado sua expressão e prestava atenção nela se distanciando.  
Por muito tempo, Quinn havia gozado com a cara de Rachel, com o jeito como ela se sentia superior a todos e se achava linda e poderosa. Agora ela via o quanto aquela garota baixinha dava o seu máximo para que o Glee Club crescesse e para que aqueles que ela amava fossem felizes mesmo que pra ela isso fosse doloroso, como por exemplo, o modo como ela era apenas a melhor amiga do cara que mais amava no mundo.

"Finn" ele olhou pra ela com o sorriso murchando no rosto. "Eu preciso falar com você..."

"Eu não tenho nada pra falar com você." clima tenso. Todos olharam pra ela. Quinn suspirou e continuou em tom baixo.

" É a respeito da apresentação... por favor!" Ela sabia que ele não iria negar falar algo que tivesse relação com a apresentação, mesmo com ela. E confirmou isso, quando ele se afastou de todos e a seguiu para um canto. Todos olharam pra eles e ficaram cogitando o tema do assunto.

"Fala."

"Bem, eu sei que você está me odiando agora e eu sei que fiz por merecer, mas eu preciso que você me ouça."

"Se for pra explicar ou pedir perdão eu não que-"

"Shh" ela cortou. "É sobre a rachel." Ele olhou pra ela confuso. "Ela te ama"

"O Quê? Você está louca, Quinn? Como você pode saber? Nem são amigas!"

Ela respirou fundo. "Eu entrei para o Glee, porque eu senti que podia perder você pra ela. E eu posso não ser amiga dela, mas eu percebo, como todo mundo, o jeito que você olha pra ela, e como ela retribui." Ele olhou pro lado e voltou o olhar pra ela. "Eu achei que você precisava saber disso, porque você nunca ia tomar uma atitude sem estar seguro da mesma." Ele ficou em silêncio olhando pro chão, pensando. Ela estava ficando nervosa. "Faça algo!" E se virou se distanciando dele.

"Hey Quinn!" ela se virou. "Por que você está fazendo isso?"

Ela sorriu sem graça. "Porque você merece ser feliz com alguém que não te faça sofrer como eu fiz." Ele sorriu. "Também é o meu jeito de te me sentir melhor por tudo que aconteceu." Ele assentiu com a cabeça. Ela se virou se distanciando dele, que ficou pensando. Será que Rachel realmente sentia algo por ele? E mais, será que ele realmente estava pronto pra isso?

*****

A Apresentação das meninas tinha sido um show a parte. O trio teve uma harmonia perfeita de vozes e aquela música tão linda de natal havia ficado ainda mais perfeita. Muitos da platéia haviam chorado emocionados, incluindo os pais de Rachel, todos tocados pelo clima de Fim de Ano.  
E foi depois dessa que começou o número de apresentação dos meninos, com Finn solando inicialmente.

_Lookin back on childhood days__  
__I can't believe my foolish ways__  
__Thought that Christmas only came from the stores__  
__And to know what was there for me,__  
__Underneath the Christmas tree__  
__Didn't know that there could be so much more__  
__But in all of the rush__  
__I was missin so much__  
__Girl, you make me finally see_

O côro era cantado por todos, numa baladinha romântica com abertura de vozes. Rachel não conseguia evitar o olhar encantado e orgulhoso de Finn. Começou um solo de Puck e voltou ao côro. Ela estava feliz por estar ali, mesmo que não em evidência no momento. Porém, foi na hora do lalala que Finn virou pra trás e veio em sua direção pegando sua mão e trazendo ela para frente com ele e começou a cantar virado pra ela.

_But in all of the rush__  
__I was missin so much__  
__Girl you make me finally see_

_I never knew the meaning of Christmas__  
__Till you came into my life__  
__I was lost in the dark__  
__Till you opened my heart__  
__Like an angel shining bright__  
__I wished on a star__  
__And girl here you are__  
__Suddenly I realize__  
__That I never knew the meaning of Christmas__  
__Until I looked into your eyes__  
_

Ele estava cantando pra ela? Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas, o coração batia descontrolado no peito enquanto ele terminava a música repetindo os dois versos finais passando o dedo indicador e depois as costas da mão no rosto dela. Ela queria se bater pra saber se estava sonhando ou não. Foi quando toda platéia levantou para aplaudi-los. Ele sorriu pra ela ainda de mãos dadas, e fez o gesto de cumprimento pro público como era de costume. A cortina se fechou após uma chuva de papel prata e ela se afastou dele, confusa e completamente emocionada. Tentando esconder os olhos marejados.

"Rachel!" ela reconheceu a voz de imediato, mas não se virou pra ele.

"Por que você fez isso?"

Ele se aproximou dela, pegando na mão dela e virando-a pra frente, a fim de poder olhar nos olhos dela. "Porque eu quis cantar aquela música pra você!"

"Mas... você não ensaiou nada daquilo, nem... por quê Finn?"

"Porque era a mais pura verdade."

Eles ficaram se olhando congelados no tempo e espaço. Rachel tentando acreditar, Finn tentando tomar coragem. Quando foram interrompidos por uma voz "Sem querer atrapalhar, mas já atrapalhando..." Eles olharam na direção da onde vinha a voz de Quinn para se deparar com ela, Puck, Mercedes e Kurt olhando pra eles. "Eu queria pedir pra vocês olharem pra cima."

Eles se entreolharam e olharam pra cima vendo que estavam debaixo de um visco. Entreolharam-se de novo.

"É a tradição!" Mercedes falou sorrindo. Quinn sorriu também e deu uma piscadela para Rachel, saindo de mãos dadas com Puck e os outros. Eles voltaram a se olhar. Rachel não queria que ele a beijasse só por conveniência.

"Então, se você não quiser, não-" Quando foi interrompida pelo encostar de lábios de Finn nos seus. Algo que sonhara tantas vezes finalmente estava acontecendo. Eles se afastaram do beijo carinhoso e leve, abrindo os olhos devagar.

"Era tudo o que eu mais queria!" Ele disse com o sorriso tímido que ela mais amava. Ela não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo. Sorriu o mais apaixonada possível quando ele se inclinou de volta e a beijou de novo, dessa vez, algo mais apaixonado. E eles puderam ter certeza que aquele era o melhor Natal da suas vidas.


End file.
